Le temps d'une nuit
by LionD'argent
Summary: Juste après la fin du tome 1. Minho rejoint Thomas dans le lit du dessous. Thomas / Minho !


_**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à James Dashner. Seule l'histoire ci dessous m'appartient. Je ne reçoit aucune récompense hors mi les gentilles reviews des gentilles lecteurs :)

_**Pairing**_ : Thomas et Minho, ils sont vraiment trop choux !

_**Rating**_ : K

Alors on se place juste après le tome 1 donc spoiler tome 1.

J'ai lu le premier tome récemment et j'ai définitivement craqué pour Thomas et Minho, demandez pas pourquoi, c'est juste comme ça. Le film m'a franchement déçut mais le tome 2 m'attend bien au chaud dans ma chambre !

_**Le temps d'une nuit**_

Thomas fixait le lit du dessus sans parvenir à dormir réellement. Il s'était assoupi un moment avant de se réveiller, complètement paniqué. Après avoir jeté des coups d'œil paniqué autour de lui, il s'était rappelé de ce qu'il s'était passé. Le labyrinthe, leur délivrance et surtout, la mort insupportable de Chuck. Son cœur se serra à se souvenir. Le garçon était bavard, souvent, agaçant, parfois. Mais il était surtout attachant. Il était devenu comme un petit frère, pour lui. Un petit frère qu'il s'était secrètement promis de protéger de tout et de tout le monde. Un petit frère qu'il s'était juré de rendre à sa famille. Un petit frère qui était mort en le protégeant. Il ferma les yeux, empêchant les larmes de couler sur ses joues. Il n'allait pas pleurer. Il devait être fort et continuer, si ce n'était pour lui, au moins pour Chuck.

Les yeux toujours clos, il se força à respirer lentement et profondément. Il tenta de revenir à l'instant présent, mais ses yeux fermés semblaient le ramener toujours à la même scène. Chuck dans ses bras, du sang s'étalant sur son corps, imbibant son vêtement depuis la plaie autour du couteau. Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux, s'empêchant de revoir de nouveau cette scène. Il ne fallait pas. Sinon il allait craquer. Comme la fois où il avait passé la nuit dans le labyrinthe avec Alby et Minho. D'ailleurs, c'était ce dernier qui gigotait sur le lit d'au dessus. Par ses bruyants ronflements qui avaient cessés, Thomas compris qu'il était réveillé.

Il vit une paire de jambes pendre du lit qui le surplombait avant d'apercevoir le corps tout entier de son camarade qui descendait. Leurs yeux se croisèrent quand Minho tourna la tête vers lui. Il lui fit un sourire hésitant avant de lui faire signe de se pousser. Thomas obéit, s'assit en tailleur sur le côté et laissa monter son ami qui s'allongea, les bras croisés sous la tête. Il regarda le sommier du lit pendant un moment avant de soupirer.

- Tu penses qu'on peut leur faire confiance, Thomas ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je l'espère très fort. Je commençais à en avoir marre de ce fichu labyrinthe de la mort.

- Hmm, répondit Minho, les yeux toujours vers le haut.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Elle est légitime, tu ne penses pas ?

- Si, bien sûr.

Minho se tourna vers lui et le fixa pendant un long moment, sans rien dire. Gêné par ce regard un peu trop insistant, le brun se détourna, promenant ses yeux sur toute la chambre, d'un blocard à l'autre avant de revenir sur Minho qui le regardait toujours de cette façon troublante. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et vit son ami s'asseoir en tailleur en face de lui, réduisant la distance qui les séparait.

- Je suis désolé, pour Chuck. Tu en étais le plus proche et je ne peux qu'imaginer la peine que tu ressens.

Thomas baissa la tête. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça. Il ne voulait même pas y penser.

- Mais tu nous as tous sorti du labyrinthe, ne l'oublies pas. Je pense que sans toi, on y serait encore.

- Sans moi, vous n'en auriez jamais entendu parler.

- Mais ce qui est fait et fait et comme tu l'as dit toi même ces tocards t'ont forcés. D'après moi, tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher.

- Mais...

- Non, l'interrompit sèchement l'asiatique en lui prenant les mains, ses yeux fermement plantés dans les siens. Tu n'as absolument aucune raison de t'en vouloir. Si on est là, c'est grâce à toi. La moitié d'entre nous y ont laissé la vie, mais toi et moi, on est là, toujours en vie. Et puis regard autour de toi, tous ces toquards en train de ronfler, c'est à toi qu'ils doivent la vie.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est...

- Non mais je ne t'ai pas autorisé à douter,fit-il avec un petit sourire, un sourcil levé.

Thomas baissa la tête en souriant et son regard se posa sur leurs mains liées.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

- Ton petit coin de foret te manque ? demanda Minho avec un sourire dans la voix.

- Peut-être bien, répliqua l'autre, joueur.

Des images du labyrinthe lui revinrent à l'esprit. Son petit coin, comme l'appelait Minho, les courses qu'il faisait avec ce dernier... Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre de nom sur le sentiment que ces souvenirs créaient. Ils n'étaient pas assez lointains pour qu'il les voie avec mélancolie, et en même temps... C'était étrange. Mais une chose était certaine. Il ne voulait pas y retourner.

Quelque chose contre sa joue lui fit relever la tête : les doigts de Minho.

- Ferme les yeux et ne pense à rien.

Thomas le regarda avec curiosité, mais obéit quand son ami se répéta. Il sentit l'autre bouger sur le lit et tenta de ne penser à rien. Les genoux de l'asiatique cognèrent contre les siens mais il garda les yeux fermés. Des images du labyrinthe lui revinrent, puis Chuck, le couteau qui lui était destiné, la tache de sang... Il les écarta. Ne penser à rien. A rien.

Quelque chose de doux se posa contre ses lèvres et il ouvrit les yeux avec surprise pour voir Minho, les joues légèrement rosées, s'écarter de lui. Ils se fixèrent un moment dans le blanc des yeux, sans rien dire. Thomas était perturbé et ne savait que penser. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, sans doute pour dire un truc sans queue ni tête, la main de son camarade se leva lentement pour caresser sa joue avant de se glisser dans ses mèches sombres. Sa bouche se posa rudement sur la sienne, renversant Thomas sur le lit. Il se détacha de lui et se mirent tout deux à rire le plus doucement possible sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Lorsqu'ils finirent enfin par se calmer, ils se remirent à se fixer dans les yeux.

- Ne me demande pas pourquoi, chuchota Minho en soupirant, je ne saurais quoi te répondre.

- Depuis quand tu...

- Je n'en sais rien non plus.

- Tu as déjà... embrassé d'autres gars ?

- Ces tocards, là, jamais de la vie. Et comme je ne me souviens pas du avant, je dirais que non.

Thomas hocha la tête. C'était bizarre. Pas désagréable, mais étrange. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà embrassé qui que ce soit auparavant et c'était ça, plus que le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un garçon, qui le dérangeait. Et puis, Minho était sympa... et loin d'être moche.

- Ça te gêne ? demanda ce dernier après un moment de silence.

- Et bien, étant donné qu'on est plus en danger de mort immédiat, je pense que je peux y réfléchir. Et tu sais, pour savoir si j'aime ou pas, il va falloir... comment dire ça... expérimenter.

- Et tu veux bien expérimenter avec moi ? interrogea Minho, avec, dans les yeux, une hésitation évidente.

- Je pense que cela peut se faire... tocard.

Minho sourit et se pencha sur la bouche de Thomas qui glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son ami. Leurs lèvres glissèrent les unes contre les autres avant que leur langue ne s'emmêlent, approfondissant leur baiser qui les laissa tout deux pantois après un long moment.

Front contre front, ils se sourirent avant de se caler plus confortablement dans le lit. C'est dans les bras l'un de l'autre qu'ils s'endormirent.


End file.
